Gadrosaurus
Gadrosaurus is a dinosaurian monster from Planet Veldaran. Appearance Gadrosaurus is a blue dinosaurian creature with saber-teeth and black horns. It has claws like crab pincers. His back features various warts and he has a fin atop his head with a pig-like nose. History Mirrablaze Before Mandarn Migration Gadrosaurus was a species of monster that was one of the top predators of Planet Veldaran along with Lanosaurus. As his species became greater in number, the Mandarns had decided to leave Veldaran and brought Gadrosaurus and two other monsters with them for protection. War and Alliance with The Ivanians Gadrosaurus and Lanosaurus were unleashed as a counter-attack against the Ivanians in the city of Toyiko. They defeated their monster, Aroza and then fought against Zailas and Multi. When Mirrorman intercepted to stop the chaos, the four monsters gang up on him due to a peace treaty being made between the Ivanians and Mandarns. Mirrablaze was defeated and the monsters then continued to create havoc among Toyiko. Later, Mirrablaze returned with the T.M.F.F. and all of Monster Island to help him. Gadrosaurus was killed in the battle by being blasted with Tyrannodon's beam. Operation: Doomsday Gadrosaurus was cloned by the Mandarns to be part of the monster army. When the monster army fought with Mirrablaze and his allies, Gadrosaurus was killed by Evan Baxter in his Super Jet. Mirrablaze and Ike! Prisman A second Gadrosaurus II is set to appear in the crossover with a new Mechalator form. Return of the Chaos Header Chaos Gadrosaurus appears in the crossover along with many other chaos monsters. Glen Fire: The Series Gadrosaurus Chimera appears under the control of Alien Mandarn Oglos as a hybrid of Gadorasaurus, Devilsaurus, and Dark Mandar. Ultraman Silver I'll just let Furno add what he wants. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Well our heroes were resting after escaping the Altiverse, a bunch of Gadrosauruses (or Baltanisaurs as Redux called them) appeared out of absolutely nowhere. Red King was the first one to charge in, and began to tear them apart. Redux, Tiga, and Legacy then joined in the massacre of the Gadrosaurus hoard. Whow randomly appeared and joined the fight trying to eat Legacy before randomly exploding. The Gadrosauruses were defeated not to long before the true master of our heroes predicament. UBA 5 A new variation named Fancy Gadrosaurus appeared as cannon fodder enemies along with Fancy WOAH King. When the heroes just entered the Daoverse, Chimera Of 4 appeared, and summoned all the Fancy Gadrosauruses and WOAH Kings before they were all easily killed by the heroes. Forms - Gen II= Gen II The second Gadrosaurus which came from an egg laid by the original. - Mechalator= Gadrosaurus II Mechalator Gadrosaurus II Mechalator is a cyborg version of Gadorsaurus II created by an Alien Nowar, Titan, and the assassin Red Meteor after they accidentally ended up in Mirrablaze's world. Powers *'Horn Rays:' Gadrosaurus can fire a pair of purple rays from its mechanized horns. *'Bone Spike:' Gadrosaurus can blast out a spiked ball of bone meal from its pincers. *'Armor:' Thanks to his armor, Gadrosaurus can now tank weaker attacks. *'Fireball:' Gadrosaurus Mechalator can spit fireballs. *'Chomp Pincers:' Gadrosaurus Mechalator has spiked pincers, allowing it to stab into enemies. }} - Fancy= Fancy Gadrosaurus This version appeared in UBA 5 as a cannon fodder minion of Zen Dao and Malicious Bullmark Eleking. This version wears a fancy suit and tie along with a top hat. Weakness *'Killability': Despite being Gadrosauruses, they are not even remotely as tough to take down. *'Pincers:' Fancy Gadrosaurus has a pair of pincers to pinch things. - Chimera= Gadrosaurus Chimera Gadrosaurus Chimera is a hybrid of various creatures like Gadorasaurus, Devilsaurus, and Dark Mandar, making it a horrible beast. Powers *'Horn Death Beam:' Chimera can fire red and large beams powerful enough to easily destroy weaker monsters. *'Hands:' Chimera unlike others has actual hands. **'Blades:' Chimera has large blades that can slash enemies including ultras easily. *'Tails:' Chimera has two long tails that with sharp pincers at the end of each. **'Pincers:' The pincers at the end of his tails are extremely sharp, and can inject venom into enemies. *'Water Skin:' Chimera can secrete water from its skin, making any fire attacks used against it in vein. - Chaos= Chaos Gadrosaurus Chaos Gadrosaurus is a chaos cloned version of Gadrosaurus created by Alien Mephilas Shackle during the events of Return of Chaos Header. Powers *'Pincers:' Chaos Gadrosaurus's pincers are extremely sharp being able to cut into Mirrablaze's skin. *'Bone Ball:' Chaos Gradrosaurus can shoot out a ball from his pincers made of bones. *'Horn Beams:' Chaos Gadrosaurus can fire two red spastic beams from his horns at enemies. *'Shock Body:' Chaos Gadrosaurus can shock anything that touches it's body. - Kaiser= Chaos Gadrosaurus Kaiser Gadrosaurus is a Supreme Kaiser Beast created by Gia-Floel in Ultraman Silver. The monster itself is a stronger version of the original. Powers *'Electric Bite:' Kaiser Gadrosaurus has an electric bite, causing anything it bites to be electrocuted. TBA by Furno }} Trivia *Gadrosaurus was the first original kaiju thought up for this series. *Gadrosaurus is based on both Gadorasaurus and Devilsaurus. *Design by Mao Wu Kong. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Ivanian Creation Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Bioweapons Category:Emgaltan Category:First Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Hybrid Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultraman Silver Continuity Category:Glen Fire The Series Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure